Manchas Vermelhas
by SadieSil
Summary: A patrulha de Legolas foi atacada e ele tem contas a acertar com o pai. COMPLETA.


Olá. Esse é mais um dos meus fragmentos perdidos. È mais recente. Escrevi há algumas semanas e decidi colocar aqui. Estava na dúvida, pois é mais um conto sobre Legolas e Thranduil, dentro do mesmo rodamoinho que sempre os coloco, por isso não sei o quão cansadas as pessoas estão de ler sobre esse assunto. No entanto espero que gostem.

Beijos

**MANCHAS VERMELHAS**

Thranduil não esperou mais detalhes. Estava furioso. Agarrou o mapa que sempre usara e o abriu por sobre a fria mesa de madeira maciça.

"Onde? Onde foram atacados?" Ele indagou às três figuras trêmulas atrás dele. O elfo que se encontrava no meio dos dois soldados deu um passo hesitante à frente e se colocou ao lado do rei. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e ele cheirava a sangue e lodo. Tudo o que queria era se banhar, se sentar por preciosos instantes em uma banheira quente e se permitir chorar a morte de seus companheiros, mas não podia.

"Na entrada principal a leste." Respondeu sem olhar o mapa.

"Onde criatura!" Impacientou-se o rei. "Seja mais preciso! Não precisou ser um batedor para tornar-se capitão? Ou lhe foi dada alguma regalia por ser filho de quem é?"

"O senhor sabe que não!" Ofendeu-se o rapaz respirando fundo. Ele nunca alterara a voz ou demonstrara indignação diante do pai, mas aquele momento não era igual aos outros.

"Quer usar a sua energia para algo melhor do que me afrontar!" Ordenou o rei transtornado. Ele queria uma informação precisa, apenas isso. Era pedir demais?

Legolas colocou uma mão por sobre a mesa e deixou seu corpo cansado contar com aquele apoio por alguns instantes. Ele olhava para o mapa a sua frente, mas sua visão enevoada não o ajudava a ver os detalhes que tanto precisava no momento.

"Tire a mão de minha mesa, menino!" Ordenou novamente o rei esfregando avidamente o rosto com ambas as mãos. "Não percebe o estado em que está? Mal consigo suportá-lo ao meu lado!"

O príncipe obedeceu afastando-se alguns passos num instinto. Ele sabia que sua figura não estava nada condizente com o lugar onde estava ou com a autoridade com quem conversava, mas o pai não lhe permitira afastar-se do gabinete desde que chegara, fazendo-lhe inúmeras perguntas repetidas vezes. O rei parecia querer entender, querer encontrar uma lógica em algo indecifrável, incoerente e cruel, como todas as atitudes do povo orc.

"Aonde pensa que vai?" Indagou o rei observando o rapaz afastar-se da mesa.

"Eu..." O príncipe quis responder, mas o pai sequer o olhara, se o tivesse feito ao menos uma vez ele não teria chance de esconder o que estava escondendo. Mas Thranduil estava tão concentrado em seu verde mapa, naqueles caminhos que deveriam estar livres e não estavam mais, que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar detalhadamente para seus elfos.

"Amanhã." Disse o rei não esperando mais a resposta para a pergunta que formulara. "Amanhã pela manhã, com o raiar do dia um grupo sairá. Os onze elfos da patrulha de Alagos irão. E é melhor que você tenha mais respostas para ele do que tem para mim, criatura!"

"Não!" Pediu o príncipe subitamente. "A de Alagos não!"

Thranduil respirou fundo e voltou-se para o filho lançando-lhe um olhar inquisidor, mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe informava sobre a pouca paciência que lhe restara.

"Deixe que eu vá." Ele pediu baixando os olhos e fugindo do olhar do pai cujas sobrancelhas se franziam em uma estranha dúvida. "Eu sei o caminho melhor do que ele."

Legolas sabia que aquela era uma missão suicida. O número de inimigos e a região que dominavam agora não favorecia qualquer tipo de investida. Ele queria dizer isso ao pai, queria dizer-lhe que esquecesse aquela região e se preocupasse em guardar uma nova fronteira mais próxima agora. Mas ele sabia que não diria nenhuma novidade. Ele tinha certeza de que Thranduil, com toda a sua experiência já sabia daquilo antes mesmo que o filho conseguisse formular o problema em palavras. Mas ele também sabia que o pai não aceitaria mais essa perda. Não admitiria o cerco se fechando cada vez mais. Eles estavam ficando sem saída.

Thranduil olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos do filho, mas outra coisa chamou-lhe a atenção. A impaciência súbita dos elfos atrás dele. Os soldados, mesmo não fazendo parte da patrulha que se deslocaria para a região no dia seguinte, não pareciam satisfeitos com a proposta de seu capitão.

"O que se passa?" Ele indagou olhando os dois rostos pálidos que tentavam se conter num canto do gabinete.

"Nada!" Disse Legolas olhando também para seus soldados que baixaram os olhos e respiraram um pouco mais profundamente naquele instante, como se estivessem se sentindo acuados por uma matilha de lobos.

Thranduil encheu os pulmões e ainda mirou os jovens elfos cujo estado das vestimentas não parecia muito diferente das do filho. Eles estavam exaustos e mal conseguiam se manter em posição de espera, suas pernas tremiam, seus rostos estavam mais pálidos do que o habitual e seus lábios entreabertos pareciam buscar um pouco de ar que não existia naquele lugar.

"Estão feridos?" Indagou.

"Não." Respondeu o príncipe em nome de seus elfos. "Estão cansados, meu senhor. Deixe-os ir."

Thranduil inquietou-se com aquelas palavras, não gostava que lhe dissessem o que fazer, nem mesmo Legolas. Mas o rapaz tinha razão. Não havia motivos para manter aqueles pobres soldados que haviam enfrentado as chamas de um mal tão profundo sem o direito ao um descanso merecido.

"Vão!" Disse então olhando os rapazes com carinho. "Seu rei se orgulha do que fizeram. Eu sei que tentaram o máximo que podiam. Descansem e recuperem-se. Outras batalhas virão."

Os dois elfos sorriram levemente. Eles amavam o rei com toda a devoção que habitava em seus corações, mas pareciam preocupados com algo. Legolas também se voltou e acenou levemente com a cabeça reiterando a ordem do pai e parecendo não deixar aos seus soldados nenhuma escolha. Os dois então se inclinaram em uma breve reverência e deixaram o local.

Thranduil, a quem nada passava desapercebido, estava enervado com aquela troca de olhares, com aquele mistério.

"O que está me escondendo?" Indagou olhando diretamente para o filho agora e dando um passo em sua direção.

Legolas virou o rosto e abaixou a cabeça ao sentir a proximidade do pai.

"Nada, meu senhor." Ele respondeu fechando levemente o punho esquerdo em seu nervosismo. A mão direita estava apoiada por sobre a túnica verde garrafa que usava.

Thranduil impacientou-se ainda mais. Ele queria agarrar aquele menino ali e sacudi-lo até que lhe dissesse o que havia e parasse de tentar fazê-lo de tolo. Mas aquele ataque, aquela turbulência de acontecimentos inesperados requeria muito mais a sua atenção do que a teimosia e imaturidade do filho.

"Alagos vai!" Ele repetiu o pronunciamento anterior voltando a olhar para o mapa e apoiando o dedo indicador por sobre a região afetada.

"Deixe-me ir, _ada_.!" Insistiu o príncipe deslizando-se imperceptivelmente em seus requintes de formalidade.

"Mas pelos barcos que nos deixaram! O que deu em você?" O rei voltou-se exacerbado avançando por sobre o filho que se esquivava erguendo instintivamente uma das mãos. "Quer me tirar do sério? Acha que não posso me zangar mais do que estou?"

"Não, senhor." Defendia-se o rapaz por trás da proteção da palma erguida. "Eu só acho que seria mais aconselhável que eu fosse, pois como já disse, eu conheço o lugar."

"Então, por todos os Valar, me mostre onde é essa bendita região!" Ele disse puxando o rapaz pelo braço até a mesa novamente e fazendo-o encarar o mapa mais uma vez. Legolas ergueu rapidamente a mão direita movido pelo medo que sentia de continuar aborrecendo o pai e apoio o indicador exatamente por sobre o lugar onde se dera a tragédia, criando sobre ele uma estranha mancha vermelha.

Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o lugar onde se dera a morte de seus soldados agora perder o verde habitual, avermelhando-se como se o próprio mapa em si quisesse retratar o que se passara. Sangue fora derramado. Sangue de seus soldados. Sangue daqueles a quem ele amava. Pensando nisso ele virou-se rapidamente enquanto o filho voltava a se afastar da mesa receoso. Seus olhos agora estavam fixos no pai, analisando todas as suas reações. Teria ele descoberto?

"Perdoe-me, meu senhor." Disse o príncipe voltando a apoiar a mão por sobre a túnica. "Eu não tinha intenção de danificar o documento de vossa majestade. É que estive em guerra e eu ainda não tive tempo de me banhar..."

"Está ferido?" Indagou o rei olhando seriamente para o rapaz que se aproximava da parede agora. Não havia como enganar um elfo tão astuto.

Legolas balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas não olhou mais para o pai. Mentir para Thranduil era uma tarefa difícil, mas mentir-lhe utilizando-se de palavras era impossível.

"Não... minta... para... mim!!!" Disse o rei pausadamente enquanto fazia com que cada palavra sua acompanhasse um passo que dava em direção ao filho.

Legolas fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo finalmente apoiar-se contra a parede atrás dele. Thranduil agarrou com firmeza o pulso que estava apoiado por sobre a túnica revelando um ferimento que apesar de embalado por alguns pedaços de tecido parecia ser muito grave.

"Não mande Alagos, senhor. Eu lhe peço." Foi a única sentença que o rapaz pronunciou tentando agora encarar novamente o pai.

"Não mandar Alagos?" Repetiu o rei descrente. "Claro!" Ele confirmou com ironia. "Mandarei um capitão ferido que com certeza se chegar vivo até lá não permanecerá em pé durante um luta sequer!"

"Eu me recuperarei até amanhã, senhor." Tentou mais uma vez o rapaz. "Não é tão grave quanto parece.

"Chega, Legolas!" Disse Thranduil sentindo que sua paciência chegara ao limite enquanto apertava sem perceber o pulso que segurava. Legolas contorcia-se de dor, mas não mostrava nenhuma intenção de enfrentar o pai. "Quer me explicar que insanidade é essa?"

O arqueiro olhou agora para a mão que permanecia firmemente segurando-o e percebeu que não havia outro caminho que não fosse a verdade.

"Alagos não tem irmãos, senhor."

"E o que isso tem de relevante?" Indagou o rei austeramente trazendo o pulso que segurava para mais perto de si fazendo assim com que Legolas fosse obrigado a se aproximar mais daquele olhar que parecia querer sondar-lhe todos os pensamentos.

"Os pais dele, majestade..." Ele continuou usando de toda a formalidade possível para que o rei não sentisse que seu arqueiro queria faltar-lhe com o respeito. "Sentirão muito se o perderem."

"Mas quem disse que ele irá morrer, criatura? O grupo de Alagos é tão bom quanto o seu e aquelas criaturas das trevas não terão o elemento surpresa a seu favor."

Legolas esvaziou os pulmões inconformado com a situação, inconformado e incomodado com o que teria que dizer.

"Eles não tem chance. Vão todos morrer. Há muitos orcs lá. Muito mais estavam chegando quando fugimos. Eles não tem a menor chance. A região está perdida."

E dizendo aquelas palavras ele fechou os olhos aguardando que o rompante que assolaria o rei o atingisse em cheio. Mas um silêncio veio no lugar do turbilhão que o príncipe esperava.

Legolas voltou a abrir os olhos vagarosamente e percebeu o rei olhando para ele com tristeza. Foram poucas as vezes em sua vida que ele vira o pai com aquele olhar. Era assustador. Ele preferia vê-lo irado, andando a passos largos por aqueles corredores, gritando com seus elfos do que vê-lo assim.

"Perdão, meu senhor." Ele não conseguiu mais se conter então. A perda dos amigos a quem não conseguira defender era uma dor terrível, mas aliada à decepção e a amargura estampadas no rosto do pai era insuportável. Lágrimas começaram a cair por seu rosto.

"Perdão?" Repetiu o rei numa voz vazia.

"Eu não pude... nós tentamos defender o lugar, nós tentamos com todas as nossas forças, mas havia muitos feridos e estávamos em um número inferior. Eu tentei conduzi-los o melhor que pude... eu tentei...

Mas ele não pôde continuar. Thranduil soltou o pulso do rapaz e ergueu uma das mãos atestando que queria silêncio agora. Legolas fechou os olhos e tentou obedecer. Seu corpo tremia e sua visão estava se escurecendo devagar. Ele sentia o cansaço e a fraqueza tomando conta de seu corpo quando percebeu que dois braços fortes o envolviam agora. Seu pai o erguera do chão e o estava carregando rapidamente.

"Chame um curador, rápido!" Ele gritava enquanto subia os brancos degraus da escadaria a sua frente com o filho em seus braços.

 &&&

"Me perdoe, _ada_." Ele dizia enquanto em sua mente a figura do rei, cada vez mais distante, o olhava com tristeza. "Não me deixe, por favor. Eu sinto muito. Eu tentei."

"Shh, descanse agora." Disse uma voz desfazendo aquela visão como espuma.

"_Ada..."_

"Durma, não vai ficar bom se não descansar."

Mas Legolas não queria obedecer, ele precisava abrir seus olhos, precisava saber se o pai o odiava. O rosto a sua frente se formava devagar enquanto ele tentava entender onde estava.

"Baixe as cortinas, por favor!" Disse a voz novamente. Legolas pode perceber aquela silhueta acenar para alguém que executava o pedido prontamente. O ambiente foi tomado pela escuridão quase total. O príncipe só pode reconhecer a figura de um dos curadores a sua frente devido a luz da lareira que agora estava acesa. "Beba isso." Disse o elfo oferecendo-lhe um estranho líquido numa xícara de prata. Legolas virou o rosto confuso.

"Onde está o rei?"

"Beba, rapaz." Insistiu o outro voltando a aproximar a xícara e recebendo uma nova recusa.

"Deixe comigo." Surgiu então o rosto que fechara as cortinas. Era Thranduil. Ele tomou a xícara das mãos do curador e aproximou-se da cama. "É só disso que ele precisa agora?" Indagou.

"Sim, majestade." Disse o experiente curador, velho amigo do pai e que conhecia Legolas desde menino. "Ele precisa dormir, mas não pode ficar só. Quando o senhor for deixá-lo, por favor, mande chamar por mim".

"Eu o farei." Prometeu o rei. "Sou-lhe grato, amigo." Completou então vendo o elfo afastar-se e fechar a porta depois de sair.

Thranduil sentou-se então no colchão ao lado do filho, mas não olhou diretamente em seus olhos, apenas ergueu-lhe a cabeça e trouxe novamente a xícara para perto dos lábios do rapaz.

"Beba." Ele ordenou.

"_Ada..." _Lamentou-se Legolas buscando o olhar do pai. Ele precisava saber.

"Beba e durma, vamos!" Ordenou o rei mais uma vez sem retirar a mão que segurava a cabeça do filho.

"Me perdoe."

Thranduil respirou fundo e deixou o menino deitar a cabeça no travesseiro novamente.

"Nós tentamos. Eles..." Tentou explicar o rapaz.

"Não quero ouvir mais nada sobre isso." Disse o rei voltando o olhar para as cortinas fechadas que agora eram levemente sacudidas pelo vento.

"Senhor..."

"Você não compreende nada nessa sua vida confusa, não é mesmo Legolas?" Indagou então o rei voltando-se subitamente para o filho agora. Ele parecia decidido a falar sobre o que o incomodava.

Legolas desprendeu os lábios e franziu levemente as sobrancelhas.

"Você ia tomar o lugar de Alagos? Ferido? Em uma missão suicida?"

"Eu não achei que conseguiria convencê-lo, meu senhor."

"Convencer-me?"

"De que não tínhamos chance."

"Tínhamos? Tínhamos Legolas? Não há tínhamos! Você não estava cogitado para fazer parte da patrulha. Você decidiu ir por conta própria no lugar de Alagos." O rei parecia inconformado.

"Ele não podia morrer."

"E você podia?" Inquiriu o rei incrédulo.

"Eles só têm a ele... os pais dele... Eles o amam tanto... O senhor sabe disso..." Disse então o arqueiro.

Thranduil fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça com força, para só depois abri-los e voltar a olhar o filho na cama.

"E eu?" Indagou o rei para a surpresa do rapaz. "Eu não sou seu pai? Quantos filhos eu tenho?"

"Um reino inteiro..." Respondeu o príncipe com amargura, fazendo suas as palavras que o pai sempre usara, enquanto olhava também para o doce movimento das verdes cortinas de seu quarto.

Thranduil colocou a palma no rosto do jovem elfo fazendo-o voltar a olhá-lo.

"Resposta errada novamente." Disse o rei apertando os lábios. Legolas não conseguia descobrir se havia ódio, tristeza ou vazio naquele olhar. "Eu só tenho você. Que me dá mais trabalho do que um reino inteiro." Ele completou forçando as palavras para que saíssem duras e não singelas como ele na verdade gostaria de dizê-las.

Legolas fechou os olhos sentindo o toque da mão do pai em seu rosto e um soluço escapou-lhe da garganta. Fazia muito tempo que o pai não o tocava.

"Eu te amo, _ada__._" Disse então o príncipe sentindo seus olhos umedecerem-se novamente.

Thranduil fechou os olhos e balançou levemente a cabeça, voltando depois a segurar a cabeça do filho aproximando novamente a xícara de seus lábios.

"Pare de se apegar a palavras." Ele simplesmente disse forçando o rapaz a beber o conteúdo da xícara agora. Legolas baixou os olhos com tristeza e obedeceu silenciosamente. "Não há espaço para palavras aqui em Mirkwood, só para ações e luta." Ele completou trazendo a cabeça do filho de volta ao travesseiro e observando enquanto ele partia levemente os lábios num suspiro e fechava os olhos pendendo o rosto para o lado. Um sorriso se fez no rosto do rei quando ele percebeu que o filho adormecera. Então se inclinou e beijo-lhe a testa alisando depois as sobrancelhas do rapaz com a ponta dos dedos aproveitando aquele momento raro. "Eu também te amo, Las." Ele disse com os lábios bem próximos ao ouvido do filho que soltou mais um leve suspiro como se ouvisse a declaração.  Thranduil sentiu o hálito quente do menino e seu coração se aquietou com aquela certeza de vida e esperança.

Então o rei levantou-se e foi olhar novamente o mapa que pedira que um de seus elfos trouxesse até o quarto. Ele se sentou à pequena mesa de canto e voltou a pensar no que tinha acontecido. Olhou novamente a região que perdera, agora manchada com o sangue do filho e agradeceu silenciosamente que Illuvatar não tivesse requerido de Legolas mais sangue do que o que manchara o papel para inutilizar aquele local. Thranduil respirou fundo sentindo um arrepio na espinha apenas por imaginar a outra hipótese possível, mas que felizmente não se concretizara. Então ele olhou mais uma vez para o filho adormecido e sorriu um sorriso triste, pegando a pena e o tinteiro e traçando os limites de uma nova fronteira a qual começariam a defender no dia seguinte.

"Que Illuvatar nos ajude um pouco mais, criança." Ele disse voltando a olhar para a figura desacordada no leito próximo. "E que nossos dias possam ser diferentes".

Mas em sua preocupação Thranduil não percebeu que algo já começara a mudar. Ele estava lá sentado, olhando aquele mapa como todos os dias nos últimos tempos, mas ele não estava em seu gabinete agora e nem tinha a intenção de sair de onde estava.

FIM


End file.
